Living Through The Pain
by calumfan
Summary: HOUSECAMERON. House lives with the pain daily, but little does he know that Cameron does too. Can they save each other? Rated M for language and sexual situations.
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** This is my first attempt ever at fanfiction. I want to sincerely thank the wonderful **Mishy-Mo** for helping me through all the jitters and being the best Beta around. This is a story about House and Cameron but will involve many other characters and possible pairings and I will try to stay in character. Please bear with me and REVIEW, I'm new at this and need the feedback!

**Prologue:**

_I can't believe I'm actually doing this. _

Allison Cameron tossed her head back closing her eyes, savoring every sensation her body was experiencing. Feather light kisses traced the outline of her jaw, trailing down her neck until resting on her delicate collarbone.

_Whoever thought he would be so gentle?_

Hot breath stung the valley between her breasts, the condensation resting on her skin as he parted her lace bra.

"Allison, look at me." The deep baritone voice reached down and caressed Cameron's ears like velvet. A hard palm massaged one of her aching nipples sending pleasure shooting straight to her core.

"Allison, I said look at me." The voice was more stern and commanding this time.

Cameron's eyes fluttered open meeting the intense blue ones of the man above her.

The eyes of the man she desperately loved yet hated, the enigmatic Gregory House.

She skimmed her hand down his chest, unbuttoning the shirt on the way until her hand rested at the buckle of his jeans. Smiling slyly Cameron reached out and stroked House's length. The once steel blue eyes became opaque with arousal, a hiss escaping his mouth. Cameron cheered her small victory; gaining any reaction from her boss was next to impossible.

House continued to tease and torment Cameron, nipping and kissing all along her chest driving her wild with need.

"Please!" Cameron cried unable to take anymore. Gentle lovemaking gave over to basic animalistic instinct by the simple plea from Cameron's mouth.

"Look at me!" House's voice was heavy and thick signaling that he could not wait much longer. He grabbed Cameron's chin forcing her to stare into his eyes. "I want to see your face when I enter you." Determination was etched in his rough features.

Cameron was rendered speechless, afraid she was going to climax just by the roughness and sheer force of the words that House uttered.

He was going to claim her.

And she wanted to be his.

Drunk with need she nodded. His lips curved into the sexiest smile she had ever laid eyes on and he bent down taking one swollen peak in his mouth. Cameron screamed the sensation too much to bear.

Before she had a chance to recover House, staring deep into her eyes gripped Cameron's hips and drove himself hard into her. Cameron came immediately, grabbing wildly at his hair.

House increased his pace lifting Cameron higher and higher off the mattress. Another wave of pleasure was rising inside Cameron and judging by the urgency of House's thrusts he wasn't too far behind.

Cameron ran her hand between their bodies, pressing it against her mound. "Oh God!" she moaned, falling over the edge. Seconds later House slammed one last time and joined Cameron into oblivion. He groaned and then rested his forehead against hers; his breathing still labored reluctantly rolling off of her.

Cameron lost herself in thought, her body still humming from the best sex she could ever remember having. Of course it was all because of HIM, she suffered from no illusions thinking it wouldn't be this good. He was too intense, too shuttered, too everything not to be able to give himself over to his baser instincts. She had never expected this to happen even though she had dreamt about it almost nightly. She wasn't even sure if she had wanted to give herself over to him so intimately knowing that in the end it would only cause her pain.

She snaked her hand out feeling for him, he was still there the warmth radiating from his body.

She smiled _this is a good sign._

Maybe they could work this out after all, in her dreams this part always ended badly.

Cameron turned to face him, not sure of what to say as her eyes rested on the form in front over her.

"Wow Ally," her partner's deep, rich voice replaced by that of a softer Australian tone, "I don't know what's gotten into you tonight but that was amazing. You've never been like this. Not that I'm complaining at all."

Cameron shot up in bed, clutching the sheet tightly to her chest. She couldn't bear to look into Robert Chase's boyish sweet face, let alone look into her lover's eyes, afraid he would know the truth. It was Chase she was with in that bed but House that she had given herself over tonight.

Pain pierced deep into Allison Cameron's heart and shame washed over her as she realized all the words, all the feelings were just another fantasy created by her imagination.

She would never escape Gregory House. He was going to haunt her mind, body and soul until he tore her apart.

And she was near breaking point.

**Don't forget to review, I would so appreciate it :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:** Once again, thank you to **Mishy-Mo** who is my rock through this all. Yes I thanked you again! Thanks for reading the frist part, I know it was rough seeing that Cam was really with Chase but don't fret, this story is all focusing on House and Cameron and trying to deal with their feelings. And don't forget, reviews are love!

Disclaimer Since I forgot this on the last chapter it goes for it to. i don't own these characters nor the actors who potray them. House isn't mine, darn it!

"11:10 Dr House checks out." Handing off his latest victim's chart to the nurse and with a relieved sigh House hobbled over to the elevator.

Pain was beginning to radiate almost unbearably from his right leg. Reaching into his sport coat pocket he pulled out his savior and constant companion; Vicoden. This was the guaranteed trip to oblivion he craved to escape the harsh reality of not only the chronic pain that seized him daily but the pain that surrounded his whole life. He loved the fog that the pills would put him under, the gentle way it cradled his broken body and numbed the constant roar that was in his mind.

He had taken 2 pills an hour ago but still tossed another down his throat as the elevator finally arrived.

"Hold the elevator please!" a soft feminine voice shouted out as soft shoe soles padded on the ground.

House hesitated a moment before thrusting his cane out stopping the elevator doors from closing. He knew it was her before even hearing her yell; he had a sixth sense where she was concerned. His senses came alive if Allison Cameron was within 100 feet of him.

He should have never held the door for her; this was going to be pure torture being alone with her like this. Her scent traveled towards him, she smelled divine, of cherry blossoms, vanilla and something that was just simply Cameron. It always drove him mad and now he was forced into a situation that given his fragile state he wasn't sure he could handle.

"Thank you." Cameron stepped into the carriage, clutching patient files to her chest.

They were probably patients of his House realized; she always tried to keep up with his charting that he neglected.

House attempted to blend into the woodwork as Cameron did her best to ignore him, the electricity between them bouncing off the walls in the confined space and building up charge with each passing.

He was thankful that their trip would be quick only needing to travel a few floors; today was not his day, first the drudges of the Clinic and then the pain of his leg setting him on edge, he fuse was short and getting shorter by the second.

Cameron stumbled a little as the elevator came to an abrupt stop. "Code Blue CCU elevator, Code Blue CCU elevator" the speaker above them announced.

Cameron turned around and locked eyes with House, her chestnut brown hair swishing around her before settling down framing her face. "Well." She offered blandly.

House sighed; he wanted to lose himself in her innocence, to find the man he was so long ago before disillusionment became his companion. He resisted her for so long now and it was getting more difficult every day. Cameron deserved happiness and beauty whereas he had nothing to offer her but darkness and pain so he closed himself off to her.

Thump, thump, House impatiently dropped his cane to the floor over and over again. Cameron offered him the slightest hint of a smile.

The charge between them continued to build.

It was the smile that did him in, that and the Vicoden that was beginning to caress his brain. He pushed off the wall making a move forward invading Cameron's personal space.

She didn't back down completely used to this tactic. House always tried to impose his will through intimidation. She refused to show weakness, boldly looking him in the eyes.

House reached his hand out to her face, brushing his thumb across the purple ring under one of her eyes. Cameron was shocked, House never touched her. "Tell me Cameron," his voice a mere whisper as he bent his head down hovering close to her mouth, "Rough night last night?"

Cameron gasped; he couldn't possibly know what had happened with Chase last night.

His lips curled into a sexy half smile, "Did little Ally stay up past 9 watching girl movies or did you have a meeting of "The Ladies Guild of Martyrs who marry dying men?"

Heat flared through Cameron's features, it was a low blow but House felt like pushing her, gauge her reaction, knock her down to his level.

Her small hand gripped his larger one, pushing it away but not letting go. "No Dr. House," her voice come out in a thin hiss, she was pissed of and tired, "If you must know, I was up all night fucking my brains out."

She pushed him back.

She was on his level.

The utter vulgarity of her statement sent House reeling.

This he hadn't anticipated.

It broke his control, the mere idea of some other man not only kissing her, but caressing her, holding her, pushing her to a natural paradise was far too much to bear.

A ferocious passion he didn't know his broken body was capable of flared and roared.

No one touched HIS Cameron.

In one swift motion he had Cameron pinned against the wall, cane clattering on the floor and charts dropped and forgotten.

Blue eyes shone with a fierce predatory glow, the instinctual need to mark and possess overrode any other thought in House's brain.

Cameron struggled for breath, oh God she needed this. She needed this heat, this man more than anything else in her entire world.

House's lips drove hard down onto her, claiming her mouth. She welcomed it and kissed back with a ferocity she didn't know she was capable of.

She tasted so good, better than he could have ever imagined. A mixture of strawberries and sex; his mouth would be forever in mourning if he never tasted it again.

They wasted no time, tongues mating as hands ran started roaming everywhere. House grasped her breast through her shirt, becoming frustrated because it wasn't enough. He needed to replace any traces of any other man. His hand shot down and began to pull her shirt from her pants.

Cameron's hand ran down to his jeans, tugging at his belt. Both completely forgetting where they were. House's mouth left hers, looking down at her a question in his eyes. She was panting trying to pull his head back down, her soft whine the answer he was waiting for.

As House shifted his weight to his left leg and began to undo her pants the elevator hummed back to life.

"FUCK!" House punched the wall, reality pouring over them like a sudden burst of rain.

Cameron leaned her head back, raising her hand to her swollen lips unable to speak.

What had they almost done?

Before House could say anything his pager rang on his loosened belt. He looked down and straightened up immediately. He adjusted his appearance, strode out of the elevator and looked back at Cameron like nothing at all had happened, "We have a patient."


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: **Sorry for the wait, I was ill this week. I am not a doctor so this may not be the most medically accurate but I am trying. **Mishy-mo **I'm not going to say it but I mean it all the same! And THANK YOU for all the reviews. It's an honor to write this for you. The next chapter should be up shortly.

**Disclaimer:** As usual, I don't own House MD the show or any characters, however Michael O'Leary is all mine!

Greg House strode confidently into the conference room snatching the patient chart from Lisa Cuddy's well manicured hand, hoping he looked more easygoing than he actually felt. Hooking his cane haphazardly on the marker board beside him, he pretended to focus his full attention on the case before him.

He heard Cameron enter, not wanting to look up afraid his eyes would betray the storm brewing inside. Adrenaline still was coursing through his body it was a miracle in itself that his arousal wasn't still evident.

His tongue darted out to wet his lips, her sweet taste still on them. None of the torturous dreams he had came close to the reality of having Cameron in his arms, drinking in her mouth.

His body ached, screaming for her presence, the way it naturally curved to his like it belonged there.

She couldn't know the effect she had on him, that all he wanted to do right now was push her down on that damnable glass table, strip her pants off and finished what had been started moments ago.

Instead, he continued the charade of being aloof, completely impassive as if nothing had happened at all. Gregory House did not show weakness.

Allison Cameron stumbled awkwardly into the room full of her peers, trying to control the flush that was buzzing through her from her very core.

She raised a hand to her chin, ultra sensitive to the whisker burns that marked her flesh praying no one else would see it and make assumptions. House had left his mark, not just on her face but ingrained deep in her soul.

Anger began to build as she looked over at her boss who seemed completely unfretted as if almost screwing in an elevator was commonplace.

She wanted to hurl something at him; preferably a sharp object or even worse become a female cliché and claw his face. Just to evoke some modicum of reaction, anything to equal the pain that was threatening to carve a hole in her gut.

_Stupid, stupid Allison! _She berated herself as she took her normal seat at the conference table wordlessly accepting the cup of coffee Chase handed her, clamping down on the scream that threatened to escape her lips.

It was all just a game to him wasn't it? He was bored like a restless cat that wanted to bat around a defenseless toy. Cameron was that object and she played right into his hands, giving him exactly what he wanted. Hell she'd probably lower herself on her knees for him in front of everyone if that's what he desired because she was that pathetic.

_Never again, _she vowed, not wanting to be that creature, that type of woman she despised. She was supposed to be so strong; no man should have this type of hold on her.

_Never again, _she repeated her mantra, praying that her heart would listen.

Wanting to leave the room unable to bear the tension radiating between him and Cameron, House finally spoke, surprised to see that he still had a voice. He shot a look over the Cuddy, "This case is boring," attempting to hand the chart back over to her, "The man obviously has heart trouble starting with the minor Myocardial infarction he suffered this morning."

He began to walk over to his adjoining office still holding the file. "Start him on propranolol, keep him for observation and release him when his blood pressure stabilizes."

Cuddy turned on her heel to face House stopping him in his tracks, "I'd love to, I'm sure you have an important game to play or something as urgently pressing but he won't let anyone but you touch him."

House's clear blue eyes raised then focused his attention back to the case before him. Looking down he saw the patient's name, Michael O'Leary, RET USMC. House's breath hitched slightly, memories flooding back to him.

Silence filled the room as House was lost to his own thoughts, his ducklings surprised at their usually unflappable boss giving into something one might consider emotion.

"Cameron" House snapped, jarring himself out of his recollections and jerking his employees back to attention, "Run a full blood panel, Chase and Foreman get a chest x-ray and ECG. I'll get the patient's history."

Cameron almost choked on her coffee; House NEVER got patient's histories.

"Shoo Kiddies," House waved them off almost forgetting they were still there. "We need to see what is going on with this man's ticker because it's a time bomb waiting to go off."

Eric Foreman considered this for a moment, wondering what exactly was going on with House, "Shouldn't an MRI be done, it's much more effective than and ECG and X-ray."

House gave Foreman his best impression of his _'Duh'_ face, "Uh yeah except it might be a little painful with the big piece of metal in his shoulder and head!"

With that the three fellows left to go tend to their chores. House walked past Cuddy, his mind a jumbled emotional mess. He grabbed his cane and went to go speak to his patient, therefore confronting his past.


End file.
